Dragonite
Dragonite (ドラゴナイト, Doragonaito) is a pseudo-legendary Dragon/Flying-type Dragon Pokémon that is known to be the evolved form of Dragonair when leveled up up at level 55. It is also the final evolved form of Dratini. Apperance :Voice actor: Katsuyuki Konishi (both English and Japanese) Dragonite is a draconic, bipedal Pokémon with light orange skin. It has large, gray eyes and a round snout with small nostrils. There is a pair of long, thin antennae, as well as a small horn on the top of its head. Its striated underbelly is cream-colored, and extends to the tip of its long, tapering tail. It has thick arms and legs ending in three claws each. Its leg joints are well defined, while its arms have a smooth, rounded appearance. Dragonite's wings are small relative to its body, with teal wing membranes. Its height is 7'03" and weight is 463.0 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Despite its bulky build, Dragonite is capable of flying faster than the speed of sound. It can circle the globe in sixteen hours, traveling roughly 1,556 mph (2,505 km/h), or about three times the speed of an average airplane. Behavior A kindhearted Pokémon with human-like intelligence, Dragonite shows signs of altruism: it is said to save humans from drowning and lead lost or foundering ships to safety. As demonstrated in the anime, however, it will go on an uncontrollable, destructive rampage if its environment is threatened. Habitat Dragonite is very rare in the wild, typically living near the sea. Some claim that there is an island somewhere in the ocean that only Dragonite inhabit. Diet Major appearances Lance's Dragonite Lance used his Dragonite to defeat the Red Gyarados in Rage of Innocence. Lance's Dragonite appeared again during The Scuffle of Legends. Iris's Dragonite Iris captured a Dragonite in Iris and the Rogue Dragonite!. Clair's Dragonite Clair's Dragonair evolved into a Dragonite prior to A Pokémon of a Different Color!. Drake's Dragonite A Dragonite belonging to Drake was used to battle Ash in Hello Pummelo and Enter the Dragonite. Other In the anime, Dragonite seemed to be an unknown Pokémon before Mystery at the Lighthouse, Bill is seen looking at the Pokémon and calling it unknown. That Dragonite was a giant Pokémon. A Dragonite that belonged to the original Gym Leader of the Blackthorn Gym appeared in Fangs For Nothin'. This Dragonite went on a rampage when Team Rocket tried to steal a sacred bowl of fire in the following episode, but it calmed down later on in that episode. The same Dragonite appeared in a flashback in BW136. Professor Oak was revealed to own a very powerful Dragonite in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon. Provo's Dragonite appeared in Pursuing a Lofty Goal! as one of the participants of the PokéRinger competition. It battled and lost to Paul's Honchkrow. Minor appearances The first time that Dragonite actually made an appearance was during Mewtwo Strikes Back. It delivered an invitation to Ash and friends to come to New Island. A Dragonite appeared in Illusion Confusion! as an illusion created by Haunter and Gengar. A Dragonite appeared in Team Rocket's fantasy in Imitation Confrontation. Palmer's Dragonite appeared in Challenging a Towering Figure!. The skeleton of a Dragonite appeared as an exhibit in the Nacrene City Museum in A Night in the Nacrene City Museum!. Pokédex entry Dragonite, Dragon Pokémon. The evolved form of Dragonair and final evolved form of Dratini. Dragonite is said to live in the sea. With its small wings and large body, this extremely rare and highly intelligent type is can fly faster than the speed of sound and than any known Pokémon. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Dragon-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon Category:Orange-colored Pokémon Category:Cream-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Blue-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon Category:Dragon group Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon